There You'll Be
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: While Naruto fights with the rest of the Konoha nin to finish the war, Sakura is stuck worrying about him while trying to rebuild Konoha to raise their child.
1. Chapter 1

**There You'll Be**

**I got the idea for this fic from the song There You'll Be by Faith Hill.**

Sakura's eyes watered. Her thoughts where over powering her. She stood frozen in time. She was thinking of him again. He was the most amazing person she had ever met. He was the kind of person who never thought of himself. He was the kind of person that had always been there for her, no matter what. He was wonderful. He had the kindest eyes that could melt the coldest heart. His smile was contagious.

She sniffled trying to keep the tears from falling. He was the reason she continued to fight. He was the reason she believed in herself. She closed her eyes imaging that he was here, right next to her. Loving her the way he always had, and always would.

Her green eyes overflowed with tears. She couldn't help but think of their earlier days. The days when life was simple. When they had been kids, first starting out as ninjas. She smiled, remembering all of the pranks he has pulled. She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. She felt strong thinking about the boy she had grown to love.

Konoha had been completely destroyed through the coarse of the war. Not many people where left, ninja and civilian alike. She herself had to stay behind with those who couldn't fight. Many being children as well as civilians. She slowly brought her hand up and placed it on her belly, that was slowly becoming larger and larger.

The troops had finally fought the enemy out of their land, allowing those who where left to start to rebuild what had been loss. She looked up from the stone that continued to gain more and more names. Her eyes landed on what was left of the Hokage mountain. She closed her eyes, angry at what had happened to her home.

Suna ninja had begun to arrive in Konoha this week. Kankuro had arrived with the bunch. Temari had gone forward with the rest of the ninja who where fighting. He was fighting. She shook all bad thoughts from her mind. He would not die. He promised. He never broke his promises.

Many of her comrades had fallen. Children she had grown up with. It had broken her heart when Hinata's body had been brought back be buried properly. She remembered the tears that had been shed when Asuma had been brought back. The pregnant Kurenia had bawled.

Sakura closed her eyes silently hoping that that wouldn't be the case with her. "Sakura-san?" Sakura turned around to meet the eyes of Moegi.

"Yes?" she asked, assuming the worst.

"Are you okay? You should be resting." she smiled lightly. Moegi had been left behind to be a medic so when many of the pregnant women popped there would be someone here to take care of it.

"I'm fine. I don't need much rest yet. I'm only six months along." Sakura said calmly. Moegi nodded.

"I'm worried about Naruto-sempai as well." Moegi said. Sakura nodded trying to stop the tears that were falling.

"I'm so scared that one day it's going to be his body that they bring back... he doesn't even know he's going to be a father." Moegi's eyes saddened.

"Naruto-sempai is strong! No one can beat him!" Moegi cheered. Sakura smiled at her.

"You're right Moegi. I'm worrying over nothing."

"Moegi-san! Sakura-san! A body has been brought back. They're still alive but-" the two girls ran past the young nurse who had showed. Sakura ran as fast as her pregnant belly would allow her. Moegi being much faster was already well a head and in the medical tent.

Sakura had to swallow her vomit when she ran into the medical tent. The ninja who was laying on the table had second and third degree burns covering most of their face making it impossible to see who the person was. The smell of burnt flesh filled Sakura's nostrils.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked. Horror written across her face. She looked over at the young girl who was in training to be a nurse. She was hardly thirteen yet. The young girl clutched the patients medical folder. Sakura snatched it from her hands.

Her eyes became wide as she looked down at the picture of who it was. Brown eyes stared at hers from the medical chart. "Tenten..." Sakura whispered.

"Shit!" Moegi cursed. Sakura dropped the folder having already memorized it on numerous occasions.

"We can do this." Sakura said, she looked at Mogie reassuring the younger girl. Moegi nodded calming down the two went to work healing the girl they knew.

Sakura walked out of the tent. She whipped away the sweat that had formed of her brow. She plopped down on the ground that was outside. They had saved her. Tenten's skin would take awhile to heal, but she was out of the danger zone.

Sakura's breathing was labored. She looked up making eye contact with Moegi who was now sitting next to her on the ground. "We did it Sakura-san." she smiled.

Sakura nodded. With every person they brought back dead or alive it made her realize how real the situation they where in was. She knew that Naruto faced these same obstacles every day. She closed her eyes and leaned back. The sun shown brightly down on them.

The air was starting to turn colder. Meaning that with every passing day it got closer and closer to another year that this war had been ragging. It also meant that they needed to step up on making better shelters.

She closed her opened her eyes and looked up at the blue sky. It had been a little over five months ago that they had taken back Konoha. Everyone had been celebrating the win of the war that changed what the end would be.

Sakura closed her eyes, remembering how happy her and Naruto had been at the death of Pein. Everyone had cheered for the blonde haired hero. The enemy retreated. Sasuke retreated. It was a twisted funny thing that the one person they considered family was their enemy.

It was that night that they announced that they would send more ninja out to finish those who threatened their once peaceful village. It was that night that Sakura had admitted to Naruto how much she loved him. It was that night that Sakura had lost her virginity to him.

It was that morning that she had woken to an empty tent. Most if not all ninja gone and onto the next battle. She had been so angry that he had left without her. It was then that she had found the note he left her.

_Dear Sakura-chan._

_I'm sorry that I did not wake you to leave with us. Even though we won the battle I'm not sure who is on Konoha's side. One of our elders has caused this war. I want you to protect the villagers. I want you to be able to make it so I have a home to return to._

_That is not the only reason I didn't want you to come with us. It was a selfish reason that I hope you will forgive me for. I want you to be safe. I don't want you to fight. I love you and don't want to lose you. I could not go on living if you were dead._

_I love you Sakura-chan always and forever._

_Naruto._

It had broken her heart to stay rather than fight. But in the back of her mind she knew she needed to stay here. A month later she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to send him a letter but she knew it would distract him so she sat here waiting. Hoping that this war wouldn't last to long.

**A/N**

**So glad I went back and looked over this chapter and caught all the spelling errors. Hope this one is better than the first chapter I had written :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**There You'll Be**

Light shown through the surrounding trees. Sakura laid on her sleeping bag. Her green eyes stared at the top of her tent. She slowly brought her hand up and placed it on her stomach, tracing small circles. She took in deep breaths trying to calm her stomach down which was doing flips at the moment. She could feel her stomach getting more and more aggravated telling her it was almost time for her to get out of bed. "Damnit all." She said, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She sat there for a moment before running from the tent. She stood hunched over using the tree behind her tent to hold herself up.

"Sakura?" Sakura looked up, using the back of her hand she wiped her mouth making sure there wasn't any vomit on it. Sakura's green eyes landed on the red eyes of Kurenai. A worried expression on her face. "You're still getting sick?" she asked. Sakura nodded once more before turning her head and allowing the remains of what was in her stomach to land on the forest floor.

"I shouldn't still be getting this sick." Sakura stated, it wasn't a question. Sakura looked back down at her budging stomach, a frown plastered on to her face.

"Sakura-san!" Moegi yelled running towards the two.

"What is it?" both woman yelled. Moegi came to a stop right in front of them trying to catch her breath. A large smile on her face.

"Tsunade-sama has woke up!" Shocked expressions were on the two woman's face. Sakura and Kurenai quickly made there way to one of the many white tents that were set up. Each one filled to the brim with injured ninja. Tsunade had been in a coma for well over 8 months. Everyone was starting to began to think that she would never wake up. When she had first gone into a coma, Danzo had taken position of Hokage leading the village into turmoil. Sakura pulled back the flaps and walked into the large tent.

"Tsuande-shishou!" Sakura yelled, when she saw the blonde woman sitting up.

"Sakura?" the woman asked in disbelief the closer she got to the bed. Her honey colored eyes overflowed with salty tears. "Thank god you're alive." Tsunade said, hugging the girl. Sakura held onto the woman as if she would die if she let go. It was nice to see a familiar face. Sure she knew everyone that was here, but this was someone she considered her family.

"I'm so glad you finally woke up." Sakura whispered, still hugging the woman. Tears flowing from her tightly closed eyes.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked, completely shocked by the amount of wounded bodies that laid around her.

"Sasuke..." Sakura bite out bitterly. It was at that moment that Tsunade's eyes landed on Sakura's round belly.

"Sakura...?" Tsunade whispered, before she slowly placed her hand on Sakura's stomach. Tsunade looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"Naruto." Sakura said, a slight smile adored her pink lips. Tsunade couldn't help but smile more. War was an awful think, but birth of a child could never make someone sad.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"We don't know. They fought Sasuke and his followers out of Konoha, but the war still isn't over." Sakura whispered lightly.

"Is... Shizune?"

"She's fine. She's out in the battle field. I'm sure Genma is taking care of her just fine." Sakura smiled, Tsunade heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wait! Genma?" Tsunade asked completely shocked. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her teachers antics.

"Who took my place?" she asked.

"Danzo." Sakura said. "Right now we are without Hokage. I suppose not any longer." Sakura smiled.

"Danzo?" Tsunade spit bitterly. "What happened to him?"

"Sasuke." the two sat there in silence. Both knowing that no matter what happened now Sasuke would never be allowed to be welcome back in Konoha. Nor would they let him live after all that he caused. "I think you should rest some more Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said, standing up."We need to start rebuilding homes and a hospital before winter gets here." Tsuande nodded and laid down in the bed. Her honey eyes stared at the white canopy that laid above her.

Sakura slowly made her way into the fresh air. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "How is she?" Kurenai asked, catching up to the fast moving Sakura.

"She's alive. She has a lot to think about." Sakura stated before she got to the part of camp where everyone slept. "Wake up everyone! We need to get some work done before it get's to hot!" Many villagers slowly started to make there way out of their tents.

"What do we want to get done today Sakura-san?" Moegi asked, standing with a large group of villagers: men, women, children.

"First I want everyone to get a good breakfast and than I'll break us up into groups. One group will work on building the hospital. The other group will be to start rebuilding our Hokage tower. There is a Hokage among us again." Sakura said with a smile. The group cheered at the news.

"You mean Tsunade-sama has woken up?" a young girl asked.

"Tsunade-shishou is awake and will tell us what are next plans are tomorrow once she's rested." Sakura smiled. "Now come on lets get to work!" The group of villagers and stray ninja stood in line to get ramen from Ayame, who was passing out bowls that her father had cooked for everyone. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she looked down at her bowl of ramen. A picture of Naruto stayed in her brain as she ate as fast as she could. She wanted to see him so bad. She wanted him to be happy when he came back from war to find his home had been rebuilt.

She looked up and her eyes landed on the Hokage monument. Her child would grow up here. He or she would be able to grow up in a peaceful home. A place where there child hood didn't have to end so soon. This child. She rubbed her stomach her smile never seemed to fade.

**A/N**

**Okay :D I know it was really short I'm sorry. Also I was quite shocked at how many reviews I got for the first chapter keep it up! I love getting reviews it makes me happy knowing that people enjoy reading my fics :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**There You'll Be**

Naruto grunted as him and his team jumped down from the trees. His blue eyes focused on the out line of every tree, of every leaf. "This is a good spot to rest for the night." Naruto said, turning her looked over his team. He was now the Jonin leader of the group of chunin that stood before him. The first under his command was the young medic who was assigned to his team. Her name was Ami. She was in fact the same age as Naruto or a few year older. They had actually gone to the academy together. Ami had dark purple hair the flowed down her back, making her gray eyes pop. Ino had nearly thrown a fit when she found out that Ami was going to be on Naruto's team. She screeched something about how Ami had made fun of Sakura when they were kids.

The second of there group was Chen. He was a quite few years younger than Naruto. His brown hair was shaggy and his brown eyes stared at Naruto intently waiting for more orders. He had gone to the academy with Konohamau. He was a very enthusiastic about everything. He took his job as a ninja very serious. The younger boy looked up to Rock Lee with much admiration.

The third and last member of there team was Tanzou. He was a quite a bit older than Naruto having been 18 when Naruto and him had taken their chunin exam. His dark hair was messy. His dark eyes landed on Naruto as he leaned against the trunk of the nearest tree to him. He scratched the back of his head. "Damn ticks." he cursed.

"You are disgusting." Ami said, setting her pack down. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes at his team. He missed his normal team that consisted of Kakashi and Sakura. Hell he could even say he missed Sai right now. Naruto plopped down and leaned again the tree trunk that was next to him.

"No fire tonight Chen." Naruto stated simply.

"But Naruto-taichou It's getting cold tonight." Ami protested, as she glared at the blonde boy.

"Do you not under stand we're in a war zone? We can't give away our position." Naruto glared back at the purple haired woman.

"Whatever," she pouted.

"Maybe if you didn't wear such a slutty outfit you wouldn't be so cold." Naruto stated simply, becoming more annoyed by the moment. Ami glared at him, as the two other boys laughed.

"Shut up it's not funny!" She barked. Naruto couldn't help but laugh slightly at how angry she got. His heart pained slightly. _Sakura-chan would always get mad at me..._ He thought to himself before grabbing his back pack and pulling out a scroll. Doing a few hand seals a small note book popped out of the scroll. He opened the note book to the first empty page and grabbed on of the many pens he had packed so he could write to her.

He couldn't help but smile as the pen touched to the paper.

_Dear Sakura-chan..._

_I miss you greatly. I think about you every day. I can't wait for the war to be over so I can meet you Konoha. I think about you every day. I miss everything about you. I hope everything in Konoha is okay. I bet you guys are still busy cleaning up the mess I made. Sorry._

Naruto smiled. He could already hear the pinkette yelling at him for leaving her with the whole village that needed to be rebuilt. He could already imagine the bruise that would form. He laughed out loud and scratched the back of his head.

_I saw Konohamaru yesterday. I think he misses Moegi as much as I miss you. He's really grown a lot_. Naruto paused and stared down at what he had just written. "Damn it..." he mumbled under his breath. His team watched him with raised eye brows. They had only been under Naruto's command for a few weeks and he did this almost every day. They still weren't used to his antics. Naruto stared down at the paper for a few more minutes.

_I love you more every day Sakura. When this war is over I want to show you how much I love you. I want to show the world how much I love you. I want to Marry you. Every night I dream about us getting married and having children. I can't wait to see you again. I'll write to you again tomorrow. All my love I'm sending to you._

Naruto closed the book and sealed it back into the scroll. His blue eyes looked up and stared at the night sky that shown through the leafs of the trees that surrounded them. His eyes landed on the moon and he couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and let out a small happy smile as he remembered that no matter how far away he was from Sakura they where still laying under the same sky.

XXX

Sakura rubbed her large stomach. Her green eyes looked through the hole that was in her tent. The beautiful night sky stared down at her from the heavens. She let out a breath she had realized that she was holding. Her thoughts where swarming around the blonde haired knuckle head ninja that she had grown to love so much. Her pink lips formed a smile as she continued to rub her stomach.

She couldn't help but feel that this awful war would be over soon and Konoha could live in peace. Things were looking up greatly. Their Hokage had woken this morning she was sure that they had sent word so Naruto would know that things here were starting to look up. She missed everyone. Everyone from her perverted sensei to her best friend Ino. She worried every day for their safety. She opened her eyes once more to look at the moon that was slowly coming into the view of the hole.

She sat up quickly hearing the zipper of her tent move. "Moegi? Why are you concealing your chakra?" She watched as a larger form than Moegi walked into the tent.

"I'm not Moegi." a deep voice that hunted he dreams said. Her green eyes widened in horror. She felt her lung fill with air to scream for help but it was to late she was trapped in the genjustu of the sharingan.

**A/N!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! This week was my husband and my's birthday so I've been super busy! I also am thinking of writing another NaruSaku fic that will be AU. Anyone I hope you guys will read that as well. I also included Naruto in this chapter originally I wasn't going to have him come in until much late but I changed my mind on how I want this fic to end. Also CLIFF HANGER! AH! I haven't done one of these in a long time lol. Well please review and thank you for reading. I'm still shocked at how many people are actually reading and reviewing this keep it up! Love it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There You'll Be**

**Quick A/N This fic is rated M for a reason. This next chapter will have M related themes. Please don't be offended. Thank you!**

Tsunade bolted up in cot. Her body was covered in sweat. Her chest heaved up in down with each breath she took. Her eye brows knitted together. She turned her head slightly took look out the tear that was in her tent. Honey eyes glared through the hole. Pushing herself up she stumbled to the hole. "Tsunade-sama!" She turned around and glared at Iruka who had been the one standing guard.

"Shut up." She hissed, and looked back out of the rip. Honey eyes widened as a dark figure dragged another out of the tent across the way. Tsuande's eye brows knitted together in confusion. She stared in wonder until the standing man turned to look in her directions. She stared at red eye in the night. Tsunade's eyes widened and she quickly spun around. Her breathing was heavy she turned and looked back out the whole. "Iruka... we have had a breech in security. It seems a certain Uchiha had abducted Sakura."

"What?" Iruka asked.

"We need to leave now. No waiting. Grab one of the Inuzuka's now." Tsunade glared.

"Hai!" Iruka yelled, running out of the tent. "Hana!" Iruka yelled, coming to a tent that was a good run from the hospital tent. "Hana!"

"Damn it Umino can't you tell my daughter you love her at a more reasonable hour?" Tsume asked, walking out of the tent. Iruka's face became a deep red.

"Tsuande-sama has sent for you right away. One of our own has been captured by the enemy." Iruka said.

"What! Who?" Tsume yelled.

"Haruno Sakura." Tsume's eyes widened. She quickly ran back into the tent a few moments later she stepped back out dressed in her jonin uniform.

"Let's go." She said, a large dog stepped out of the tent and followed her as she ran down the dirt path to the make shift hospital tent. "Tsunade-sama!" she said, running into meet the older woman. Tsunade had changed out of her hospital clothes and was now wearing the jonin uniform as well. A leaf head band sat on her forehead.

"I need you to follow the scent of Haruno Sakura. This is an S-ranked mission. I have no idea what we will be put up against." Tsume nodded. Iruka ran into the room breathing slightly heavily. "Iruka. Lets go." Tsunade said walking past him Tsume followed right behind her.

"Wait what?" Iruka asked, running after the woman.

"They went this way, Tsunade-sama. This whole place wreaks of the nasty Uchiha boy." Tsume spat. Tsunade nodded her whole face held a glare.

"Than lets go. We can't waste anymore time." Tsunade said.

XXX

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She laid on the cold wet floor not really aware of where she was. Her eyes widened she quickly brought her hands in front of her stomach trying to protect her child as she was throw into a tree. She let out a scream as her back collided with the tree behind her. She let out a loud gasp, sliding down to the ground her continued to hold her arms in front of her stomach. Shaky breaths left her mouth. One eye was closed the other looked up at the dark figure that walked closer to her.

"Do you still love me Sakura-chan?" her body shook uncontrollably with the amount of evil charkra that came from the boy. She was terrified. This wasn't the same Sasuke that she had remembered. He was completely changed from the boy she had grown up with "Come on." he whispered grabbing a hold of her pink hair. He gave a forceful yank pulling the girl up to her knees. "This..." he whispered, running his hands over her stomach. She quivered, fresh tears rolled down her eyes.

"Please..." she whimpered.

"Says other wise!" he yelled, he gave a push on her stomach knocking her backward. She let out a cry of pain.

"Please Sasuke don't do this!" she cried. Said man walked over to her. His legs spread on either side of her. He bent down so his pelvis was pressed against hers. Sakura's eyes widened in horror when she left his growing length on her side.

"Don't do what Sakura-chan? Take back what was always mine?" he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her body.

"Stop Sasuke. Stop!" Sakura yelled, pushing his body away from her. She tied to run forward but realized that she was tired down by chakra strings. She fell forward her eyes stared into his red ones in horror. Her body shook terrified at what would happen next. Sasuke let out a deep chuckle. "Please Sasuke don't do this." she pleaded with him.

"Who's is it?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him not understanding his question. "Who's the father!" he yelled kicking her in the side. Sakura cried out in pain. "Tell me!" He screamed.

"Naruto! It's Naruto's!" She screamed out as his sword swung down towards her head. A slight sting hit her as his blade nicked her cheek. Her wide green eyes stared at the silver blade that sat right next to her head. Her breath's came out shaky. She looked up at Sasuke who was leaning over her body.

"Naruto." his voice came out slow and deep making Sakura more scared than she had been moments go. "Do you love him Sakura?"

"Yes..." she whispered. She let out a scream as Sasuke pulled her up by her neck and slammed her into a nearby tree. Sakura tried to fight the man off. He only squeezed he throat tighter not allowing her to breathe. Sakura's wide green eyes stared into Sasuke's glaring red eyes. He let her go and she slid down to the floor.

"You infuriate me! You and that damn Naruto. You disgust me!" He screamed at her. He pushed her back down on the cold wet ground and covered her body with his.

"Sasuke, you're hurting me. You're hurting the baby." Sakura's eyes pleaded with him to stop.

"I don't give a damn about that baby." his lips pressed against her skin that was showing around her neck. She whimpered. His touch burned her skin. Sasuke brought his hand up and ripped her top off revealing her bare chest. Sasuke stared hungrily at Sakura's breast before his eyes wondered down to her large belly. He stared in disgust. "We'll have to fix this... won't we." he whispered huskily. His finger traced circles on her stomach.

"Please." she pleaded with the boy. Sasuke smirked bringing his finger down he hooked in to the elastic of her shorts. She stared at him wide eyes while he held a smirk on his face. With one swift motion he forced her shorts and underwear off. "Don't!" she screamed, trying to push him off. Sakura screamed as her arms where pulled down to the stone ground by the chakra strings that held her body in place. "Please. Sasuke! Don't do this!" Tears streamed down her face. Sasuke smirked at her naked form.

Sasuke pulled his own pants down, revealing his harden member. "No! No Sasuke! Stop! We're friends! Naruto is your friend! We can help you!"

Sasuke bent down. His hot member pressed against her. She looked up at him tears in her eyes. "I don't need friends." he stated simply before pushing himself into her. She let out a scream as his penis pushed her walls open forcefully.

"Please please stop!"she begged. She thrashed her head from side to side. Her eyes were tightly shut. She tried to imagine Naruto with her. "Please..." she cried.

"Open you're eyes!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura slowly opened her jade orbs and stared into his red ones. "Tell me you like this! Tell me you love me!" he yelled at her.

"Never you disgusting pig!" Sakura yet out a scream as Sasuke pounded into her. Sasuke glared down at her and continued his antics. Sakura looked down and noticed that Sasuke's pelvis along with hers where slowly becoming covered in blood. Her blood. She left out a scream as Sasuke buried himself deep inside her. He let out a moan and his body shook in pleasure. Sakura's eyes stared up at the night sky. The same night sky that Naruto laid under. Sakura didn't even feel the wet kisses that evil man placed on her. She couldn't even feel the overbearing pain that laid in her back and abdominal along with her sensitive area between her legs.

All she knew was the numb feeling of being alone. The awful feeling of wanting to lose all of the food that was in her stomach. Her eyes held no life as they stared at the beautiful night sky. She felt the chakra strings loosen their hold on her. Her eyes followed Sasuke's figure as he dressed and left leaving her completely naked on the dirty cold ground. She slowly brought her hand up and placed it on her stomach. She made small circles trying to calm herself down but knew there was nothing that would make this right except the death of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ugh! Can you smell the blood?" Tsume asked, walking further into the forest. The group of three stopped seeing Sakura laying on the cold ground. Her body shook.

Iruke closed his eyes and quickly looked away from the naked form of his once student. Tsunade quickly dropped to her knees and started to heal her. "Sakura? Sakura can you speak?" Tsunade asked, brushing a piece of pink hair away from her student's face. Sakura's green eyes moved slightly from staring up at the night sky and took look at Tsunade's face. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but all that came out her sounds of screaming.

XXX

Naruto bolted up in bed. Sweat covered his face. "We need to move now!" Naruto yelled waking up his team.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ami asked.

"We need to leave." he said grabbing his bag, but was stopped as a kunia came flying at him.

"Not so fast." the team quickly went into a defensive position.

**A/N**

**For those of you who forgot of didn't know Tsume is Kiba's mommy. Anyway I spent a lot of time on this chapter. I know a lot you where worried that since this was a Hurt/Comfort fic that something bad was going to happen to Naruto. Well... this is the first part of being a hurt/comfort fic. I normally write like super happy fics so I'm working on writing different things. I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There You'll Be**

Naruto limped slightly he could already feel the cuts he had received from the battle, the younger boy Chen was hanging limp across his back. "We need to find more Konoha nin." Naurto said as he continued to push on. Ami stumbled next to him, a large gash was on her upper arm. She let out loud breathes as she walked next to Naruto trying to keep up.

"I can't believe that Tanzou is... gone..." Ami whispered. The battle had been long and bloody resulting in the casualty of their teammate.

"This is a war, Ami. People die everyday." Naruto grunted out, nearly falling over.

"We need to rest Naruto-taichou." Ami said, stopping. Naruto glared at her hard. Ami didn't back down. "If we don't stop we'll die. We need to rest." Naruto let out a loud sigh.

"Fine..." he moved Chen so he could lay him on the ground before Naruto plopped down. "Sorry... I'm just pissed I didn't see that ambush coming. We lost a teammate because of me."

"It's not your fault, Naruto..." Ami whispered moving closer to him. She placed a hand on his leg, she gave it a tight squeeze before moving in closer to him. Naruto's hand shot up and grabbed her face before she could move closer. Her eyes widened.

"Remove your hand." he whispered darkly. She slowly moved her hand away from him. "Do _not_ try that again." he said, before letting go of her face. She quickly turned away from the handsome man.

XXX

Honey eyes stared at the pink haired woman. She let out a sigh as she sat down on the edge of the makeshift bed. Sakura's green eyes continued to stare forward. Not twitching in the slightest. Her back was pressed against the frame of the bed. Her pink hair was a mess going in any random direction. Twigs stuck out of her hair from the woods that she had been found in. Her hands where placed in her lap, her once large belly was becoming smaller. The only way anyone could tell that the woman was alive was the rise and fall of her chest with every breath she took.

"Sakura... please... look at me..." Tsunade whispered. She slowly brought her hand up to brush the pinkette's hair back. Green eyes quickly turned to the woman.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, throwing her hands up to block the touch. Tsunade's eyes saddened, as she placed her hands back in her lap. Tears threatened to fall from the honey eyes. It broke her heart to see someone she considered to be her daughter in such heart break. Tsunade stood up slowly and made her way out of the tent. The morning sun shone down on her, almost laughing at her. This village had fallen apart. She closed her eyes to force the tears back.

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Tsuande's eyes snapped opened to see Ebisu running towards her.

"What is is?" she asked. Ebisu stopped running when he arrived next to her. He took a few deep breaths.

"We have received word from the front lines." Ebisu said, quickly. Tsunade's eyes widened before she looked behind him to see a small black dot making its way to her until she could make out the form of Sai. Tsunade brought a hand up to her chest.

"Oh thank god." she whispered, as a gentle breeze whipped by them.

XXX

Naruto closed his eyes before doing a few hand seals. He slammed his palm on the ground and Gamakichi sat in front of him. "What cha need Naruto?" he asked.

"I need you to find Kakashi-sensei. I need to find him. Please hurry." Naruto wheezed out. The orange frog nodded before leaving to find what his master wanted. He threw his body back laying down against the wet ground. He could see small spots where the sun was sticking out through the leafs. He quickly looked to his side to see Ami moving closer to him. He glared slightly.

"I'm just going to heal you..." she whispered before he could say anything more her hand glowed green. Naruto sighed slightly content when he felt the pain slowly start to leave his body. It was times like this when he missed Sakura. He opened his eyes to look up at the tops of the trees wishing he could see Sakura.

He jumped up hearing something, grabbing a kunia he was ready to attack. Pak-kun landed right in front of him. Naruto sighed thankful that it wasn't another enemy.

"Hey Pak-kun." Naruto smiled.

"Kakashi sent me to get you. Things aren't looking good kid." Naruto nodded. He bent down and pulled Chen up throwing him over his back.

"Am I good?" Naruto asked, looking at Ami. She nodded standing up herself and then the three were on there way to one of the major camps.

XXX

"What is wrong with Sakura?" Sai asked, his eye wide. Tsuande looked down.

"Uchiha breached the lines and kidnapped her. He... raped her. She was pregnant." Tsunade whispered. Sai's eyes widened but quickly turned to slits.

"You must write back to Kakashi-sensei right away I must return to the front lines immediately." Tsunade nodded.

"You should go visit her. I'll be right back." Tsunade said, leaving to write a scroll to Kakashi, and the other jonin who where in charge. Sai gulped and turned to the tent. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle these sort of things but as Sakura had told him before, real life experiences were better than reading it in some dumb book so he reluctantly opened the flap and walked in.

Words couldn't describe the anger that he felt when his eyes landed on her. Or the pain and sorrow that coursed through his body when he saw how lifeless her eyes where. "Sakura?" his voice came out as a whisper. He slowly walked over to her. Her eyes didn't move from her hands. "Sakura?" he asked again. This time her eyes looked at him but widened when she saw who it was.

"Sai?" he smiled lightly and sat down on the bed. "Why are you here... is Naruto?" Tears formed in her eyes, her hand quickly covered her face.

"What is it that you are asking, Sakura?"

"Is he... dead..." Sakura's heart pained her when she whispered the word. She looked up to see the dark haired boy with a smile on his face.

"Naruto is far from dead." Sakura sighed in relief.

"Than why are you here?"

"Kakashi sent me to send word here. He believes the war is almost over... they are weakening." Sai said. Sakura looked at him. A deep frown formed on her face.

"And you're going back? To fight?" she questioned.

"Yes," he nodded. Sakura bolted up. She didn't flinch when her body told her she needed to lay back down.

"I'm going with you."

**A/N**

**Hello all. I know a few of you where offended by the last chapter. I'm sorry if it bothered you, I know you said you wouldn't be reading anymore. I just wanted to apologize again fro the last chapter if it offended anyone. I hope this was a better chapter. Hope you liked it**.


	6. Chapter 6

**There You'll Be**

The wind whipped her pink hair around as she ran at neck breaking speed through the forest canape. Her dark haired teammate was not far behind her. Anger coursed through her body and her foot landed on a tree branch. She pushed up against it hearing it crack slightly. Her emotions were all over the place hindering her from keeping her chakra in check. Not only was she angry about what had happened with Sasuke, she was angry that Tsunade had tried to keep her from going.

_"Are you insane? You can't go! You know you can't go! Sakura look at yourself!" Tsunade yelled at the pinkette. Sakura turned and glared at her as she zipped up her red top._

_"I don't care." Sakura said, she sat down on the edge of her cot and began to pull her black boots on. She looked at Sai who stood off to the side refusing to say a word. He had learned over the years that sometimes it was better to just remain quite when Sakura was in one of her moods._

_"I am the Hokage! And I say you are not going! You have completely lost your mind!" Tsunade yelled, in the voice that would normally scare Sakura. But all the pinkette did was stand and walk to her master. Her normal doe like eyes where in small slits._

_"He killed my child." her voice was dangerously low. "He almost killed me. I will not sit by and watch as more die." she pushed past the blonde woman and grabbed her medical pack._

_"Naruto is going to be pissed." Tsunade stated, realizing she was about to lose._

_"He'll forgive me. He always does." she whispered. "And besides... I wasn't kept safe here, maybe things will be different of the battle field." she turned to exit Sai had already made his way out side of the tent. "I'm sorry." Sakura whispered before pushing herself out of the flap. Tsunade stood ridged. Her fists clenched tightly trying to keep herself from punching something. She let out a shaky breath and stared at the exit of the small tent._

_"Be safe..." she whispered, as a lone tear feel from her closed eyes._

Green eyes stared up at the setting sun. She glanced behind her and watched as Sai set up the camp for the evening. "We're about a days run from the main camp." Sai said, as he pulled dried food out of his pack. He tossed one of the packages to Sakura. She caught it one handed and opened it before taking a bite of the dried meat.

"Is Naruto there?" she whispered. She needed to see him. She could feel herself slipping away the longer she was away from the blonde. The baby was the only thing that was keeping her grounded and with that gone she wasn't sure she could go on much longer.

"He should be by the time we get there. Kakashi was calling everyone together when I left." Sai said, as he pulled a thermal blanket out. "I'll take first watch." Sai said, as Sakura walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"No I got it." Sakura said quickly.

"Thirsty?" he asked. She nodded and took hold of the small canteen he handed her. She took a large swig before putting it back down.

"I can't wait to see him." she whispered, as her eyes slowly began to droop before she fell forward passed out. Sai smiled sadly before dumping out the water that he had just given her. He moved her slightly so she was laying down and than wrapped her up in the blanket.

"Sorry Sakura... but you need to rest." he sighed.

_"Here. Crush this up and put it in her water. She'll sleep for ten hours." Tsunade said, handing the white pills over to Sai. He nodded knowing that he would certainly get yelled at for this by his pink haired teammate. "You must do this." Tsunade said glaring at him. "I know she'll be angry, but if she doesn't sleep... she won't be strong enough to fight."_

Sai sighed, as he leaned against the base of a tree. He wrapped the last blanket around him to fight off the winter weather that was sure to come. He pulled his drawing book out and began to draw the sleeping pinkette. Hoping that the hours would go fast and be uneventful.

Speaks of morning light began to shine through the trees, landing all around the two. Green eyes slowly opened, and stared at the dark haired man who sat in front of her. His hand still moving across the paper. He glanced up at her, his eyes widened slightly realizing that she was awake. Her green eyes slowly moved into a glare as she sat up.

"You drugged me." she hissed.

"I was ordered to." he said, placing down the sketch pad. Sakura continued to glare at him before she sighed in defeat knowing that it really was for the best.

"Can we leave now?" she asked, as she rolled up the blanket.

"Yes." he smiled, as he stood up. He grabbed two packages and tossed on to Sakura.

"Is this drugged too?" she questioned.

"No." he said, with his same fake smile. Sakura rolled her eyes before opening the package and eating the contents. "We must hurry we have a full days run a head of us. We need to get there by night fall." Sakura nodded and followed as the two hurriedly left the small camp sight.

XXX

The large group of ninja stood around the small fire. Kakashi Hatake stood in front talking to the group explaining their battle plan for the following morning. The group suddenly turned quite, as they heard a few tree branches snapped. They all turned to the sound, and waited. After a few moments, Naruto, Ami, Chen, and Pakkun walked out of the dense forest. Many smiled as he walked through the crowed. "Naruto." Ino said, quickly moving from the large group to his side. She grabbed a hold of Chen who was now conscious but limping.

"Hey Ino." Naruto smiled at her. Happy to finally see someone he considered a close friend. He helped lay Chen down.

"Kakashi is further up. I've got him." she whispered, grabbing water to give to the injured boy. Naruto stood back up and continued to walk.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled, as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Naruto." Kakashi smiled from under his mask.

"This is almost over. We can go home." Naruto grinned, his blonde hair was covered in dirt and blood. Kakashi nodded.

"I think you need to rest." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said, turning around but found the whole group frozen again. They all looked in the same direction waiting for whoever it was to come through the woods. Sai was the first to enter with a grin on his face.

"Sai's back from Konoha. He went to go check up on everyone." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled. Sai waved at them before moving slightly letting Sakura come into view. Naruto felt his heart drop as he looked her over. She looked awful. Her face look deathly pale and thin. She looked like she hadn't slept in ages. He coughed slightly trying to catch his breath.

"Sakura-chan?" he could hardly breathe. Despite how weak she looked, she was still beautiful in his eyes. He moved closer slowly, scared that if he loved to fast she would be gone. He could hardly believe she was here. She smiled at him, green eyes filling with tears.

"Naruto!" she screeched before running forward. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She clung to him. Tears streaming down her face. She needed this. She need him. She sobbed as his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her tighter to him. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. She continued to cry. "Naruto-koi..." she whispered. She breathed heavily trying to calm herself down. She let out more sobs.

Naruto's eyes wondered over her body, his mind working in over drive realizing that she wasn't crying because she was happy. She clung to his chest as she continued to cry. She shook her head 'no' numerous times.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" he gripped her arms to her body trying to keep her from shaking. Her knees gave out as she feel to the ground. Naruto quickly dropped to the ground. Worry was the only emotion that crossed his face as he pulled the woman to him. "Sakura-chan! What's wrong? What happened?"

"Sasuke... he... he..." she closed her eye and began to shake her head no again. Naruto clinched his fist as anger began to boil inside him. He stared down at the woman he loved as she cried.

"What did he do?" he whispered to her but the only response he could get from her was her cry. She clung to his jacket and refused to removed her hands. He looked to Sai for an answer.

"She..." he closed his eyes and took a deep in take for breath trying to find a good way to faze what he was about to say. "Sakura was pregnant." shock covered Naruto's face as he stared wide eyed at his dark haired teammate and than back down to the pinkette. "She was captured... by Uchiha Sasuke..." Sai clinched his own fists trying to keep his anger in check. "He raped her. She miscarried." he whispered the last part. Naruto growled in anger. A red explosion of charkra coursed from his body.

The many ninja stepped back from him. Shock, anger, misery was thrown through out the group. "I am sorry Naruto." Sai said. He looked down at the ground.

"Naruto..." his anger flared slightly before dying as he looked down at the green eyed woman who spoke his name. "Wait... until tomorrow... save your anger for tomorrow." she whispered, touching his whisker marks as the slowly became smaller. He nodded before pulling her into his chest.

"You know I love you?" he whispered into her hair. She sighed content that she was in his arms again. She nodded, and kissed his cheek.

**A/N**

**Only a few more chapters everyone. This wasn't meant to be an extremely long fic. So anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**There You'll Be**

The morning light surrounded the large camp awaking those few shinobi who were able to sleep through the night. If you looked around the area you would assume that they were just having a camp out. The tension was yet to surround the area. Sakura stirred slightly in her sleeping state. Her eyes quickly opened feeling warmth of another body. She moved slightly to look behind her. The sleeping form of Naruto stared back at her. She breathed in deeply, her breath came out shaky. Her chest felt heavy. She closed her eyes feeling the tears that laid behind them sting her already sore eyes.

She traced the outlines of his whisker like marks on his face. She could hardly believe that everything that had happened to them in the past months were real. This war? This life? She hardly felt like a person any longer, and more of a pawn of life's creation. Her body felt heavy as her eyes wondered over his sleeping face knowing that it wouldn't be long before his eyes would open an the realization of what had happened the night before would hit him and he would no longer look this peaceful.

Pushing herself to sit up she felt and overwhelming amount of pain erupt through her body causing her to lean forward, her hand clutching her stomach as she let out a stifled yelp. When her clinched eyes opened slightly she noticed the blue eyes of Naruto staring at her. "You're hurt." his deep voice echoed in her mind. She tried to focus on him instead of the pain the surrounded her.

"I'm fine." she lied, as she let a smile form on her face. Despite her tries her grimace of pain remained. Naruto closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew there was no fighting her once she made up her mind on something. His hand slowly made its way to her stomach. She jumped slightly at the touch.

"We... we were going to have a baby..." he whispered. Sakura's jaw tightened. She let out a hiss of breath though her clinched teeth. She tried to keep the sobs at bay. The tears she had tried to hold back so desperately fell from her eyes.

"Yes." she sobbed out. She clung to the white tank top that Naruto was wearing. "Yes." she sobbed more. Her hand formed fists that held on to his shirt like if she let go this world would be lost to her. "He did this. That bastard did this!" she screamed. Naruto's arms quickly wrapped around her, pulling her to him tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay." he whispered to her, unsure of himself. He kissed her hair line many times, enjoying the scent of strawberry she gave off. "We can have another child, when this war is over we will have another child." he whispered. He could feel her nod against his chest. He closed his own eyes trying to fight back his own tears. He felt helpless.

This whole war was started so he could save his best friend. Bring his best friend back to the light. And now he felt lost. He felt anger. He felt hate for his best friend. Someone he had sworn to save for so many years meant nothing to him. After what he had done to the woman he loved. What he had done to his unborn child. There would be no saving on this day. There would be blood. There would be pain. Naruto glared at the ground, there would be no forgiveness.

"I want to show you something.." Naruto whispered against her hair line.

"What is it?" she asked. Naruto pulled out the small scroll that he carried with him everywhere. Opening it he did a few signs and the notebook came to view.

"I wrote to you. Every day." He whispered handing her the notebook. She stared at him wide eyed. She began to cry again.

"I wrote to you as well." she smiled. "The letters are back in Konoha." she smiled, she traced the outlines of the notebook with her fingers. Opening the book she began to read over the sloppy hand writing she had grown to adore. She smiled at certain parts that would have made her laugh if she had been there. She came to a point where she grew sad knowing the pain he had gone through. And than a wave of anger when she thought of Ami flirting with him.

"That bitch. I dare her to try that in front of me." Sakura mumbled as she handed the notebook back to Naruto who chuckled.

A tap on the tent brought the two from their moment. "Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's Ino."

"Come in." The flap moved, and the blonde haired woman walked in. She quickly dropped to her knees and made her way to the two. "Hey... Sakura." Sakura turned to look at her best friend. She stared at the woman for a few minutes trying to stay composed but quickly broke into tears once more.

"Ino!" Sakura cried, moving her arms from Naruto to Ino. The pinkette held her so close. "I was so scared that you wouldn't be alive." Sakura whispered. Ino snorted.

"Of course I'm alive. I can't die. Where would you be with out me?" she questioned with a smile. She pulled Sakura away from her slightly. "Here." Ino said, moving on of he hands to Sakura's abdominal her hand glowing green. After a few moments she pulled her hand away. "There you'll be in less pain... just don't over exert yourself." Ino stated. Sakura nodded. Green eyes began to fill with tears once more. "Hey! No you can't cry anymore do you hear me?" Ino glared at her friend. "You're a strong kunoichi. And kunoichi don't cry." Ino smiled at her friend.

Sakura smiled. "You're right." she nodded. She tightened her fist. "I'm a strong kunoichi." She told herself. The words helped calm her. Ino always had a way of not showing pity to her. Ino really did make her into a stronger person and continued to do so.

"Now. Kakashi-sensei is getting everyone rounded up. So we ready to kick some ass!" Ino's loud voice echoed. Sakura laughed slightly, a smile was placed on her face. "Now hurry up! We can't wait all day!" the blonde said before making her way out of the tent. Sakura's chest felt lighter as she grabbed her ninja attire and quickly changed.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his rough hand gently touched her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm fine Naruto." She whispered, she moved closer to him pressing her forehead against his. She closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face. "I'm more than fine now that I'm back with my family. I love you Naruto-koi." Naruto's face reddened. Her grinned wildly, as he scratched the back of his neck. He laughed loudly.

"I love you more." he kissed her quickly.

**A/N**

**Hola! Sorry it took so long to update but I do have like 7 in progress fics... Yeah I know a lot lol. Also I'm sorry for any spelling errors I seem to be getting bitched at a lot lately about them. Anyway there is probably only going to be maybe one or two more chapters left of this. Also I am quite shocked with how many reviews I have gotten from this because originally this was going to be a simple one shot! Well anyway! Hope you all enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There You'll Be**

It was like the world had stopped. Everything was moving in slow motion. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Everything had moved so fast, she had reacted without thinking. The only sound that she could hear was the loud beating of her heart beat. She was alive. She knew that much. For how long? She wasn't sure. Looking around her, she could see Ino who was being held back by Shikamaru's arm. Tears streamed down her face, her mouth was wide open as if she was yelling something.

The hammering in her chest continued. She as still alive. Her own vision was clouded by what she was certain were tears. She felt droplets of water fall on her. Looking up her jade eyes looked at the clouds that covered ahead. Such fitting weather for the day the shinobi of Leaf were having. How had she ended up in this position? She felt herself smiling as she remember. Her hearing started to come back and she could hear the dying down of birds chirping. That's not what it was. It was the chidori. It was the ending attack or what it should have been.

Sakura could finally hear what Ino had been screaming about. "No! No! Sakura! Sasuke you bastard!" Sakura coughed, blood splattered across the pale white chest of the man who stood in front of her. Her own blade was sticking in him. His whole hand was deep in her abdomen. She looked up to see blood red eyes staring down at her. Void of any emotion. She wasn't even sure if said man was able to feel any pain.

"Fuck you." sh bit out at the Uchiha. She closed her eyes and remembered that her love stood behind her. "Naruto-koi?" her voice sounded for foreign to herself. He stood behind her. His eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you do that? Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out. Sakura smiled, the tears in her eyes fell freely.

"Because I need to." Sakura whispered. She looked back up at Sasuke. She eyes dark as she smiled at him. "Now. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened for a fraction of an instant before the cold feel of metal touched his throat. Sasuke's body went limp first. His hand fell from Sakura's abdominal before he fell to the ground that was slowly beginning to collect water from the rain that was falling from sky. Sakura than looked at Kakashi who stood in front of him.

His sharingan eye was closed, a small tickle of blood fell from it. His head band forgotten. His silver hair was filled with dirt and blood. His mask was ripped in more than one area. Sakura smiled at him. "We did it." she whispered. her knees finally giving out from under her. She was caught before she hit the ground.

"Sakura? Sakura?" she looked up at the blonde haired boy who shook her body. Sakura's eyes opened so she could see him. His tears fell onto her face.

"Naruto." she smiled. "We did it. We can go home now." Nauto nodded as he held her close.

"We need a medic!" Naruto screamed. "Keep your eyes open. Stay will me Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. He looked around frantically. His eyes searching the group of shinobi looking for a medic nin. "Please hurry!"

Ino who had been held back through the fighting by Shikamaru quickly pushed past him. She didn't look much better than Kakashi did. She had scratches across her face and arms. "Hurry lay her down flat!" she tried to sound calm but her voice came out in a screech. Ino's tears were blocking her vision. Her arms shook. "Where are the other medics!" She voice was frantic. Her hands glowed green and she cut through Sakura's top and bindings.

"Why are you freaking out so bad?" Sakura asked.

"Just be quite." Ino whispered, her voice quivered she shook.

"Shhh. Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. His voice was in the same position as Ino's. "Everything is going to be okay... Just breath. You'll be okay. I love you. I love you." Naruto whispered, as he placed his forehead against hers. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what do to. One moment he was stuck staring straight at the final blow that should have killed him. And the next he was staring at the love of his life's back as he watched his best friend hand go straight threw her abdominal. He was terrified. He could already feel the nine-tails healing him.

He watched as Ino looked up her hands stopped glowing the green chakra. "I'm out." she whispered. "I don't have enough chakra." Ino cried. She looked at Ino. Horror written across her face. Naruto looked up at her. A look of being horrified crossed his face.

"No..." Naruto started at her horrified.

"Make room! Get the fuck out of my way!" Naruto and Ino looked up, as a group of shinobi moved out of the way. "Lets move!" Naruto's mouth grew into a large wide grin.

"Tsunade-baa-chan." He let out a chocked sob as the older woman made her way to them. She lowered onto her knees.

"I've got this Ino." she smiled. Ino let out a sigh of relief.

"Tsuande-sama."

**A/N**

**So I was going to make this a sad ending cause the whole point of this was supposed to be for me to work on writing a dark fic. As you can tell... I like happy endings. Anyway there will be maybe one more chapter and than an epilogue. :D Thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I really never expected to get this many reviews for this fic. So thanks a bunch :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**There You'll Be**

Naruto paced back in forth, dirt was collected on his shoes and the bottom of his white jacket. Kakashi couldn't help but stare at his former student. The young boy had grown so much. It seemed as though it had happened over night. The once chubby faced boy had turned into a man. Kakashi's lone eye moved back and forth still following the blond's every move. Kakashi was quite shocked how much the boy looked like his father. He'd even taken to dressing like him.

"Keep pacing like that and you'll dig a hole in the ground." Kakashi commented from his spot at the base of the tree that he sat propped against. His arm was wrapped in a sling. His normal defying gravity hair was flatted slightly from all the sleeping he'd down the past two weeks. In his hand sat his favorite orange book.

"I'm not trying to." Naruto's once high pitched voice was replaced by that of a man. Kakashi chuckled lightly.

"Everything is fine. It's just a simple surgery. Ino even told you that Sakura would be fine." Kakashi said, with a sigh. Naruto sighed loudly before deciding that his pacing in front of the surgery tent would not help anyone. He walked slowly to where Kakashi was sitting and plopped down next to the silver haired man. Naruto smiled and looked up at the bright sun. A chilled wind blew through the clearing reminding him that winter was quickly approaching.

The final battle had moved in such a blur that he almost tried to forget about it. He was still extremely angry at Sakura for jumping in front of him like that. It would have cost her life if Tsunade hadn't decided to quickly form a medical team to go to the front lines. He also knew that is she hadn't have stepped in he wouldn't be here.

Sakura was in the last surgery she would need to be in good medical condition. Ino had told him that this surgery was no where near life threatening. Naruto sighed in relief again knowing that everything would be better. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the warm sun on his face. He was happy to be home. This was his home. It had taken awhile but he was more than positive that there would not be anymore wars for a good long time.

He cracked an eye when a shadow fell over his face. The first thing he noticed was the cigarette dangling out of the ninja mouth. "Hey Naruto." The dark eyes of Shikamaru stared down at him. He looked tired. Tired but happy. His hands slid into his pocket after lighting the cigarette.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto smiled. Shikamaru removed one hand from his pocket for Naruto to take a hold of. Naruto reached up slowly and grasped the nin's hand. He was pulled up to his feet and quickly enveloped into a hug. Naruto quickly returned the hug. "It's good to be home." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Shikamaru nodded. "Want to come help us?" he looked at Naruto.

"With what?" Naruto asked quickly but Shikamaru was already walking away. He gave the blonde a wave to hurry. Smoke followed behind Shikamaru. Naruto looked down at Kakashi silently asking him to come get him if the surgery took less time than what was first told.

"Don't worry. I will." Kakashi laughed, before turning a page in his book. Naruto nodded and than quickly made his way to follow Shikamaru.

"Damnit Shikamaru! Wait up!" Naruto called to the man, who a good 400 feet in front of him. Naruto groaned and quickly followed Shikamaru through the trees and shrubbery he had disappeared through. Once he pushed through to the other side he was welcomed by hundreds of smiling faces. Ninja and civilian alike. Naruto stared wide eyed at them not sure what to do. He than looked past them his eyes landed on the Hokage tower that was now completely rebuilt. A large grin spread across his face. "You did this?" he turned to look at Shikamaru who smiled back at him.

"Not me. Them. They wanted to award the new Hokage." Shikamaru laughed lightly at the shocked face of Naruto. Shikamaru quickly light another cig.

"New Hokage?" he asked confused. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Tsunade who stood next to him. A knowing smile on her face.

"The people of Konoha. I give you, your new Hokage!" Tsunade smiled down at the blonde boy. His face grew into a huge grin.

"To our new Hokage! Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowed of people before him cheered. Tears stung his eyes. He turned and looked back at Tsuande.

"Really?" he asked, using the back of his sleeve to wipe his tears away. "I'll be the best Hokage ever! Believe it!" He yelled. Cheers continued as Naruto was brought into the large group and received hugs and handshakes from the group of people. His grin could not be stopped.

XXX

The pink haired woman groaned as the sedatives she was under started to weer off. Her eyes lids fluttered for a moment until green eyes became aware of the world around her. The last thing she could remember was laying on the ground in the middle of the forest with Naruto and Ino around her. Her eyes focused, she stared up at the top of the white tent she laid in. The sun light slightly shown through the tarp allowing her to know that it was nearing the evening. She glanced around the room seeing other patients. She wanted to move but decided against it feeling extremely weak. "You're awake."

She moved her head to the side quickly. Her mind wheeled for a moment. She closed her eyes tightly. "Shouldn't have done that." her voice came out in a crook. After the pain subsided she opened her eyes once more. Her green eyes first saw the glass of water in front of her. She reached out at took it she drank it slowly savoring the coolness. After drinking the whole contents of the cup she looked up at who had given it to her. She smiled when she took in the site of her best friend. "Ino."

"Glad you're awake now." Ino smiled.

"How?" Sakura asked completely confused as to how any of this was real.

"When I ran out of charkra and you passed out. Tsunade-sama arrived with a whole team of medics." Ino smiled. Sakura smiled.

"So Naruto?" she asked, needing to know for sure that the blonde male was still here.

"He's-" Ino stopped talking as loud cheers filled their ears.

"To our new Hokage! Naruto Uzumaki!"

Tears filled in Sakura's eyes. His dream had finally come true. He was Hokage. She couldn't help but feel light and happy. Every once of pain she had felt before was gone. Tears spilled from her eyes as the happiness overwhelmed her.

"He's great." Ino finished. Sakura sobbed lightly. She clutched her fist to her heart.

"I'm so happy." Sakura smiled through her tears. Ino laughed slightly.

"You can stop crying now." Ino joked.

"I just cant." Sakura laughed. Ino rolled her eyes.

**A/N**

**So when I first started this it was supposed to be a sad ending... well... I can't write sad endings damn it! So to the person who told me I needed to write a dark fic. I tried... and I failed lol. Only one more chapter left :) Thank you to those of you who have read and reviewed. **

Answers to reviews :D

To _BlueEyedBabyy: _Yes there was a skip. I didn't really feel the need to write the fight scene. I originally going to but decided against it because I wanted to finish this fic since I have like seven other In Progress stories. Sorry if I confused you :/


	10. Chapter 10

**There You'll Be**

_**Seventeen Years Later. **_

Naruto stood with a smile across his face as he looked out over the waking village. He absolutely loved this time of day. He got to watch as the people he protected awoke from a peaceful nights sleep. He got to watch as children were awoken by their parents and sent off to the academy to learn how to protect the village they loved and wanted to protect as much as he wanted. The sun slowly began to rise over the Hokage mountain. His smile grew wider. This was his home. The war that had happened many years ago was hardly on his mind. He one rare occasions thought about that day. He turned slightly hearing the soft click of his door opening. He didn't bother to turn around already knowing who it was.

His heart hammered in his chest when small hands wrapped around his waist. His body was over come by warmth. The cool morning air didn't bother him anymore. "You're up early." her voice sounded like angels.

"I could say the same about you." he whispered, he slowly placed his hands over hers. His blue eyes landed on the beautiful gold ring that adored her left hand. He couldn't help himself from smiling. He turned around to face his beautiful wife. He could never get enough from her. His blue eyes stared into her green ones. He slowly brought his hand up to cup her face. She leaned into his touch, he eyes slowly shutting. He leaned down slowly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He smiled as he pulled away the sun shinning more into the room.

A knock on the door brought the blonde Hokage back to his thoughts. "Come in." he called before the door opened.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto nodded as a group of ANBU entered the room. "The border is safe, as always." Naruto smiled

"Good to hear. Feel free to take the day off." he smiled at the team he knew consisted of Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino. The nodded and quickly left the room.

"It's nice knowing that everything is perfect here." Sakura giggled as she sat up on his desk. Her red dress hung loosely on her body.

"For now. Everything is perfect for now." he smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Where is Daisuke?" Naruto asked. Daisuke was their youngest son and the troublemaker of the lot. He had bright red hair like grandmother and the mischievous eyes of his father.

"Naru has him." Sakura smiled. Naru was the eldest out of the three children. Naru was sixteen. She was of course the spitting image of her father. Another knock echoed through the room.

"Come in!" Naruto called. Naruto smiled as Naru walked into the room. Her blonde hair was up in pigtails. Her hair reaching down below her waist. Her leaf headband was already secured in place across her forehead. She wore the customary Jonin flak jacket but instead of black she wore blue matching her father. Daisuke rushed in past his older sister. On the top of his head sat his fathers old goggles. He wore just a simple gray shirt and dark green slacks.

"Dad. Naru is being mean." Daisuke said quickly running up to his father.

"I don't know. Naru?" Naruto asked looked up at his daughter who was leaning up against the door frame.

"Diasuke thought it would be funny to switch my shampoo with dye." Naru said. Naruto laughed loudly. Sakura turned and glared at Naruto who quickly held his laugh.

"I mean, Daisuke. You know you shouldn't do that to Naru," Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure dad." he smiled. "When does Kura get home?" he asked his eyes begging for his father to answer.

Naru and Kura where actually the same age being born at the same time. Kura had been the one chosen to be the next Kyuubi container. Daisuke perfered Kura over Naru considering Kura always helped him play pranks on his other sister.

Sakura and Naruto smiled as a large fire ball erupted in the middle of the room. Naru rolled her eyes at the scene in front of her. Daisuke stared in awe. Once the fire ball had demolished an ANBU stood in the center of the room. The ANBU mask was painted with the design of a fox. Pink hair was pulled up into a tight pony tail. "Report?" Naruto said quickly.

"Kura! You are soooo cool!" Daisuke cheered, knowing it was his oldest sister.

"Suna is fine. I told Gaara-sama about your suspensions. I stayed until they had patrolled the border. Everything there is safe and secure." Kura said, as she removed the fox mask revealing her whisker like marks on her cheeks. Her bright green eyes stared at her family. She was practically the spitting image of her mother.

"How is Gaara-sama?" Naru smirked as she walked past her sister giving her a knowing smile. A large blush formed across her face.

"He's fine." Kura commented quickly.

"Just fine?" her younger sister inquired.

"I'll have you know that Gaara-sama and I have a strictly professional relationship." Kura glared.

"So you do have a relationship?"

"Mom! Dad! Make Naru stop!" Kura screeched, her face bright red.

"I don't want to know. Now! Everyone. Out of my office. The day is about to start and I don't need you all in here distracting me from my work." Naruto said playfully.

"Did you switch her shampoo?" Kura whispered to Daisuke as the left the Hokage office. Sakura laughed as she moved from her position on the desk to the door.

"I'll see you at lunch." Sakura winked. "I think I need to go referee this battle that's about to begin. Also... I think you should send Kura back to Suna for another mission soon. I don't think she'll be able to stay away from 'Gaara-sama' for to long." Sakura laughed as she shut the door behind her. Naruto shook his head as he sat down. He certainly loved his life.

**A/N**

**Yup. Last chapter. For those of you who liked this thanks for reading. I'm probably never going to write a dark fic again because of all the negative reviews I got. But anyway. Thanks for those of you who did like this. :) I hope you liked the ending. I think it could have been better but for now I just wanted to end the fic. I might come back later and edit the ending. I'm not sure yet. **


End file.
